


Squishmallows

by cybercrimes



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blond Cody, Cody Ko - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Noel Miller - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercrimes/pseuds/cybercrimes
Summary: After filming a new “That’s Cringe” video, Cody has a headache (mhm sure he does) so they have a nice cuddle session to make him feel better but Noel gets a little to comfortable and there’s no audience allowed so Cody’s stuffed frog has to be put on the floor (if you know what I mean)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Squishmallows

Cody got up from his seat in the black office chair and turned the camera above his computer monitor off as Noel pushed the chair that he had stolen from Cody's dining room table back so he could stretch his legs out underneath the desk. 

"Dude, why do you insist on making me sit through videos like that?" Noel asked, letting out a yawn. "You can't let us have one normal video together?"

Cody messed around with his computer, exiting the youtube tab so that all that was left on the screen was his desktop. The wallpaper was a picture that Devon took of him and Noel on the last day of their tour in their hotel room. Noel decided as a way to celebrate returning home, they would order basically the entire room service menu and binge watch the entire Twilight series. They only got through half an hour of the first movie before every single person in the hotel room was passed out on either the floor, pullout couch or the bed. Well, everyone except for Devon. 

He managed to capture the scene and it became one of Cody's favorite photos. Noel and Cody fast asleep on the kind of musty hotel floor, four plates of half eaten food surrounding them. Noel was propped up against the queen sized bed, and Cody was using a frog Squishmallow (that he had yet to name) that a fan had threw onto the stage during the show that night as a pillow and was laying with his head on Noel's lap. 

The photo always made Cody's chest feel funny, but he always brushed it off as best friend things. Everyone has that soft feeling for their best friend, right? Right..

"Uh...Earth to Cody....Mr. Ko are you in there?" 

Cody blinked and was back to present day, Noel tapping his forehead with his index finger and trying to make direct eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm here, my bad," Cody sighed, leaning back into his chair after swatting the other males hand away from his face. "I think all that cringe gave me a headache or something." 

"I told you we shouldn't watch that type of shit anymore, it's starting to get to you," Noel laughed, half jokingly. "There's only so much stupidity you can take until your brain just starts fucking screaming for help." 

Cody gave the smallest smile before getting up from the chair and walking out of the room. He didn't wait to see if Noel was following. He knew already that wherever he went, the other was not far behind, that's just how their friendship worked. The two boys walked into Cody's bedroom and Cody flopped onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows, keeping up the act that he was getting a headache.

"Can you close the curtains? The sun makes it worse," Cody fake groaned, his voice muffled by the pillows, and pointed towards the floor to ceiling windows on the right side of the bedroom without picking his head up.

Noel did as he was told. 

"Do you want me to get you like...Advil or something, dude?" 

Cody stayed quiet.

"I can get you water, I'd offer you soup but I know you enough to know that you don't own any," 

Still, Cody stayed quiet. 

"Do you want me to leave? Let you take a nap or something? I can edit the video if you want,"

Still nothing.

"Cody if you want me to lay with you, all you have to do is ask, you know that," 

Cody let out a chuckle, even though it was muffled by the pillows, Noel still heard it and shook his head before climbing into the bed next to his friend.

Almost like routine, Cody shifted, resting his head on Noel's chest and let Noel wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. 

Noel's scent always made Cody feel better. He felt at peace. He felt safe. He felt at home. 

The two boys laid there for a moment before Noel moved one of his arms and ran his fingers through his friends now grown out blonde hair and leaned down slightly to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"You're such a liar," Noel mumbled quietly with his lips still on Cody's skin.

"Huh?" Cody looked up, furrowing his eyebrows " What am I lying about?"

Noel just shook his head and put his arm back around Cody's waist and looked back up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. 

"Dude, what am I lying about?" 

Noel just smiled and continued to ignore the other.

"Fuck you, tell me,"

"You don't have a headache," Noel said, oh so casually.

Cody just blinked, staring at the man in front of him. He was so...beautiful. Almost too beautiful to even be real. Yet here they were. 

"So?" Cody finally got out.

"So? Nothing, I just think it's cute how you make up excuses to cuddle," 

"Shut up," 

Cody quickly put his head back down on Noel's chest, trying to hide the blush that he felt rushing to his cheeks. Noel caught on, Cody felt the slightest chuckle before feeling Noel move his legs so that they were intertwining with Cody's and his hand made a return to play with his hair. 

Cody immediately felt 100x more comfortable and he took a deep breath. He felt at peace. He felt safe. He felt at home. 

"I like your new wallpaper," Noel whispered, almost so quietly that Cody didn't catch it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your computer background, the one of us at the hotel," 

"Oh,"

Noel's fingers moved slowly from playing with his hair, to the back of his neck, down his spine and stopped at his tailbone before going back up even slower than before. 

Cody shivered.

"I see you still sleep with the frog," 

"Yeah, I decided on a name,"

"Yeah?" Noel stopped his fingers at the middle of his back. 

"Yeah," 

Cody squirmed ever so slightly, hoping that his friend would get the hint that he wanted him to keep his hand moving. 

"What did you name him then?"

Noel did not get the hint. Or maybe he did and just chose to ignore it. Either way, Cody was not happy.

"I'll tell you if you keep doing that," 

"Doing what?"

"The hand thing, keep moving it," 

Noel chuckled for real this time and continued his hand adventure up Cody's back.

"There, now tell me,"

"Syrup," 

"You named the frog Syrup?" 

"Yeah," 

Noel stopped his hand back at Cody's tailbone. 

"Unique name, good job," Noel rolled his eyes.

The two laid quietly for a few minutes, and Cody thought that Noel had fallen asleep. The subtle circles that his friend was tracing on his back were now gone, his hand now gently resting on his waist, barely tucking into his shirt. Not a lot, but also way too much skin to skin contact for Cody's heart to handle. 

"Noel?" 

"Hello? Noel are you awake?"

"Dude, my leg fell asleep," 

Cody lifted his head to look up at his friend, convinced he was actually fast asleep. Noel however was wide awake, staring at the frog Squishmallow next to them on the bed in its assigned spot as if it was telling the more fascinating story he had ever heard. 

"Do you not like Syrup?" Cody asked jokingly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I like him," Noel starts "I just think he has seen enough," 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I think he shouldn't watch what's about to happen right now, he seems a little too young for that," 

Cody tilted his head in confusion and looked at his friend then to the stuffed frog beside them and then back at his friend. 

"I don't get it," 

"Cody,"

"Noel,"

"I've been wanting to just fucking kiss you since that night at the hotel, and I really can't keep that a secret anymore," 

Cody's eyes widened and he pushed himself up from his position so that he was now straddling the other.

"I- Yeah, yeah okay," Cody managed to get out before Noel sat up as well. 

Noel looked at his friend sitting on his lap, who looked absolutely perfect, and then turned to look at the stuffed frog beside them. 

"See you later, Syrup," Cody whispered to himself before Noel grabbed the plush toy and dropped it to the floor beside the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
